Reiji Kotobuki
|profile = "He plays the clown however he becomes sharp in some cases."}} Kotobuki Reiji (寿 嶺二 Kotobuki Reiji) is the senior assigned to train |3= Ittoki Otoya}} and |3= Ichinose Tokiya}} in their Master Course. He is voiced by Morikubo Showtaro. Appearance He has shoulder-length dark brown hair, with tufts a little longer. He wears a white fedora with a blue ribbon wrapped around it. His bright eyes are light grey, contrasting with light skin, normal complexion, but in the anime he has taupish-gray eyes and he is very athletic when sports are concerned. Personality and Interest Reiji's the clown of the group, though often has a very mature side. He calls his fellow mentors “Ai-Ai”, “Ran-Ran” and “Myu-chan” while he calls his kouhai's "Otoyan" and "Tokki". He's the mentor or senpai for Ittoki Otoya and Ichinose Tokiya. His instrument is the maracas. He admired his senpai a lot. He's a bit of a prankster and has fun pulling pranks on Ranmaru, who is an easy target. His favorite food is Karaage and loves sports. He doesn't get sucked into one particular thing since when he gets sucked into something he will go all the way. He owns a green car. In All star, it is discovered that he is a little bit perverted since when he was talking to Haruka inside his car he is saying that if Haruka is interested in "that" stuff much to Haruka's embarrassment. It is also said that his true feelings are usually hid behind his smile. All Star also reveals that he feels horrible and guilty over Kisaragi Aine's disappearance. History Reiji's mother owns a bentou shop and usually helps with his sister. His father left them when Reiji was very young. In All star, it is revealed that he has a best friend named Kisaragi Aine that looks exactly like Ai. Anime Kotobuki first appears with Camus, Mikaze Ai, and Kurosaki Ranmaru performing one of their songs as holograms,and ending as their human selves. Shining Saotome stated that the professionals would assist STARISH with their Master Course. Kotobuki was assigned as Ichinose Tokiya and Ittoki Otoya's senior. He calmed down Ranmaru when challenged by Jinguji, saying that to become a universally acknowledged professional, you have to have the guts to defy your seniors. After Ranmaru left, Otoya commented that he was really hoping to learn a lot from Kotobuki-senpai. Kotobuki laughed when addressed this,and told Otoya to call him Rei-Chan. Kotobuki then nicknamed Otoya 'Otoyan' and proceeded to nickname Tokiya 'Toki'. Kotobuki, (as did all the other seniors, excluding Camus) took half of Otoya and Tokiya's room and made them sleep in bunk beds. Gallery See here: Kotobuki Reiji/Gallery. Song Chronology |track1title = ガムシャラROman☆Tic |track1info = (with |3=Otoya}} and |3=Tokiya}}) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Kikuta Daisuke |track1arranger = Kikuta Daisuke }} |track1title = 溺愛テンプテーション |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Kikuta Daisuke |track1arranger = Kikuta Daisuke }} |track1title = QUARTET★NIGHT |track1info = (with |3=Ranmaru}}, |3=Camus}}, and |3=Ai}}) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Fujima Hitoshi |track1arranger = Fujima Hitoshi }} |track1title = RISE AGAIN |track1info = (with |3=Ranmaru}}) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Fujita Junpei |track1arranger = Fujita Junpei }} |track1title = Hyper×Super×Lover☆ |track1info = (with |3=Otoya}}) |track1lyricist = RUCCA |track1composer = Kikuta Daisuke |track1arranger = Fujita Junpei }} |track1title = ポワゾンKISS |track1info = (as QUARTET NIGHT) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Fujita Junpei |track1arranger = Fujita Junpei }} |track1title = マスカレイドミラージュ |track1info = (with |3=Ai}} and |3=Natsuki}}) |track1lyricist = Agematsu Noriyasu |track1composer = Fujita Junpei |track1arranger = Fujita Junpei }} Trivia *His eye color is brown in the game, while in the anime it is silver. * He is prone to bribing others with his cooking. This includes even Saotome. Category:Male Category:Main Category:Supporting Category:Idol Category:Senior Category:QUARTET NIGHT Category:Shining Agency Category:Saotome Academy Category:Characters Category:Active